Among the Wolves
by TheOneWhoWalksThroughFire
Summary: Adam was finally done with the world and he ended it with a single bullet. Only problem is it didn't end he woke up 5 years younger, In a TV show. Forced to live with a founding family with some animal level anger issues. How will he deal. Lets find out. Gay OC


Well I was ready to do it. After years and years of contemplating I was finally ready. Life wasn't going to get any better there wasn't anything for me. I had nothing to look forward to. Dead end job, forever hiding my sexuality, The only friend I had cut ties with me months ago. I just knew today a week after my 22nd Birthday was the day, Years ago I vowed if I still felt like shit by then I'd end it. It wasn't like my family hated me or didn't love me they did, I just can't deal with it anymore. Couldn't deal with people telling me lies, Couldn't deal with my lack of confidence, Couldn't deal with my mistakes, Just couldn't deal with Myself. Despite all that though. Was never really sure if I would do it until I did though. Which I just did. I killed myself. In a field far away from any land in the area. I didn't want some random child, or someone to just come across my decaying head shot corpse.

I expected to die and then nothing, or maybe die and see fire or light. Never was a believer but never like to cross out a possibility no matter how slim. I didn't however expect to wake up in a hospital bed.

"Doctor hes Awake." A women said. I couldn't see too well everything was blurry but after a few moments it cleared up. I saw a african american woman in what I assumed was a nurses uniform. Then I saw a curtain open and a older man in a white lab coat came in.

"How are you feeling?" The man I assumed was the Doctor asked.

(Oh great heres my psych eval) I thought. Worrying about what they'd do since id imagine it was quite obvious I tried to kill myself.

"Fine" I said which was actually true I really didn't feel any pain besides a bit in the side of my neck which was odd considering I shot myself in the head.

"Good glad to hear you are recovering from that Bite nicely." The Doctor said.

"Bite?" I asked confused.

At first the Doctor laughed. Then he saw I genuinely had no idea what he meant then looked worried.

"You were attacked by a Mountain Lion don't you remember?"

"WHAT" I say almost Laughing. Cause it just sounded so ridiculous.

"Its true look?" He said grabbing a portable mirror from a stand in the room.

"..." I was so confused what I saw were bruises shaped like Bite marks. Really didn't look big enough to be a mountain lions. But what did I know.

"When did this Happen?" I asked Immediatly.

"About a week ago. You were asleep for 3 days then in and out of couciousness until today when you woke up."

"Why don't I remember?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure you seemed to remember it fine when Sheriff Forbes asked you about it the other day when you were in brief conciousness. Though you were saying that it was a ..." The doctor seemed like he wanted to say something but never finished. " My best guess is you blocked it out cause it was a trauma." He said

"What about the Gunshot?" I asked.

"What do you mean did you hear a gunshot during the attack?" He asked.

"Uh no I mean the one..." I began to say. Wait what am I doing they must've not seen the self inflicted gunshot somehow. How I had no idea. Magic Mountain Lion? I thought then chuckled to myself.

"The one what?" The doctor asked.

"Nvm must just be imagining from the Trauma" I said.

"Alright well I'll be going but, you should know ill be calling the sheriff to uphpdate her and she'll probably wanna talk to you again. If you need anything in the meantime let me know." He said then began walking out.

"Wait..." He stopped.

"Yes?" He asked a bit suprised

"Where are we. I mean where is this?" I asked

"Mystic Falls General, In Mystic Falls" He said bluntly.

Hmm weird never thought id hear the name Mystic Falls outside of Teen Supernatural dramas on CW. Just never thought it could be a real Town name.

"Theres a Mystic Falls in Wasington?" I asked.

"Not too sure about that there is a Mystic Falls In Virginia though. Which is where we are?"

"Like the TV Show?" I said chuckling thinking it was some weird attempt at Humor.

"TV show...? I think I'll do some more tests along with an MRI if thats ok with you?" He said in a worrying voice.

"Id rather not." I said worried about them discovering the gunshot.

"Very well but please let me know if you change your mind" he said then left.

After he left I wondered if what the doctor said was true. So I asked some nurses where we were and they all repeated what he said. Mystic Falls General, Mystic falls, Virginia. So unless the entire hospital Staff was in on this joke then it was safe to say I was in Virginia Mystic Falls Virginia. Though I swore that Mystic falls was never a real place atleast not in Virginia it just was a name created for the TV Show. Another weird thing was the hospital and even some of the staff seemed semi familiar to me.

Then a crazy thought began to creep in my head. What if I was in the show...?

An hour or so Later the Sheriff came and her face confirmed my crazy thoughts. I didn't recognize her imediatly but after a minute or so and hearing her voice it clicked. This person looked and sounded exactly Like sheriff Forbes from the Vampire Diaries.

Needless to say the way I sat silent just staring st her probably confused her a bit. Eventually though I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry was just lost in my thoughts" I said. Which I guess was true in a way.

"Its fine, but I have to ask you some questions and confirm some things." She said.

"So do you remember the attack at all?" She asked.

"No I know It was a mountain Lion but only cause the Doctor told me." I said.

"Ok," she nodded but looked worried.

"Now I have some questions regarding your identity."

"Ok" I said normally though I was really nervous on the inside.

"Your name is Adam correct?"

"Yes" Suprised and confused how she would know that.

"Last name Smith?" Now this was definitly not my last name. Whats up with that.

"Yes" I said

"And you lived in a group home in wasington that you ran away from?"

"Uh yes?" I said even though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Age 17?"

"Yea that sounds right?" I said.

"Ok good, now. Social services wanted to send you back into the system. But I was able to arrange for you to stay with a family in town temporarily for the case. " She said

"Oh like a Foster Family?" I asked.

"Not quite actually one of the founding families of this Town wanted to." She said.

"Oh really who?" I asked genuinely curious.

"The Mayors family actually. The Lockwoods. They have a son around your age Im sure you'll get along great." She said.

"Yea I'm sure" (Seriously why is she lying about that) " well thanks for letting me know, Can't wait to meet them" I said trying to sound honest best I could.

"Yea well I have to get back to the station now, but if you need or remember something just let me know. I'll be back to introduce you to the Lockwoods." She said.

"Yea thanks see you soon." I said .

Then she left.

"Well I'm screwed I guess." I said aloud to myself.


End file.
